


The best thing that ever happened to him

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry. I regret my life too.But this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.So. Anything you have to say please be kind about it because I have a fragile mental state (especially after this).  But I welcome the things you might have to say about this.





	The best thing that ever happened to him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I regret my life too. 
> 
> But this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.
> 
> So. Anything you have to say please be kind about it because I have a fragile mental state (especially after this). But I welcome the things you might have to say about this.

Sometimes Viktor wondered if he dreamed it all. Dreamed everything good. If he dreamed Yuuri. He was finally the light in his darkness.

Yuuri was so precious. So kind. So innocent and pure. But none of that mattered. Nothing matters anymore to Viktor. Nothing matters because he's dead now. Gone forever. And nobody can ever have him back. Not even Viktor, even with how much he wishes with every moment.

...

 

They were coming out of a small restaurant. It was a calm day. Nobody expected death, least of all Viktor and Yuuri. 

They were walking along the street. Making jokes. Enjoying each other. They were going to go back to the apartment. But they were never able to. A young woman tripped and accidentally slammed into Yuuri. She fell on the sidewalk. Yuuri unfortunately got pushed into the road. 

Viktor didn't even get to scream before he was hit. All Viktor saw was Yuuri. Yuuri knocked into the road. Looking at him. In his final moments, before the car hit.

It was just a flash of metal and silver and a sickening crunch and Yuuri was gone forever.

The cars got stopped after people realized what happened.

People who were there can remember his screams. Not Yuuri's screams, but Viktor's. Viktor was screaming because he realized what happened. Screaming because he knows he will never get Yuuri back. Screaming in pain and misery. The sounds of grief of a person who realized they just lost their other half. Knowing it will never be filled again. Nothing or anyone can ever fill the gigantic whole that has just been torn in his heart and soul.

All Viktor could do was just sit there holding Yuuri's body. Viktor was just sitting in the middle of the road holding his bloody and mangled body. Crying and screaming. Waiting for the ambulances to come. But Viktor knew that Yuuri was already gone. 

And that's what the paramedics said. That Yuuri Katsuki died on impact. It was painless and that there was no chance of survival. 

...

At the funeral everyone could see how distraught Viktor was. And Viktor fell apart. But he never forgot Yuuri. He may have drunk until he could forget that Yuuri died and the pain it caused but he always remembered Yuuri and the happiness he felt while he was with him. Even through all the pain Viktor never wished he could forget Yuuri. Because after all, why would Viktor want to forget the best thing that ever happened to himself?

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before this is my first writing attempt.
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments.
> 
> If you think I should delete myself, don't worry your not the only one who thinks that because I wanna hurt myself right now after this too. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


End file.
